


Finally Part of the Pack

by Captainwhovian (CaptainEdgarOfTheHole)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure!Stiles, M/M, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEdgarOfTheHole/pseuds/Captainwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't think that he is really part of the pack so he starts to pull away from them, Derek, fed up with this confronts him. Kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Part of the Pack

Stiles groaned as his alarm continued it annoying assault on the boys ears, the boy keep the phone on the other side of the room so that he would have to get up turn it off, a decision he absolutely regrets now. He rolls out of bed and stumbles over to his desk stopping the alarm before collapsing into his desk chair. It was a Saturday and his dad was out of town so he really had no reason to be out of bed before 10, except, of course, that his life was a ridiculous supernatural freak show.

Things were quiet for a while after the kanima was defeated, Jackson had joined the pack and after a lot of apologising, Derek finally forgave Scott for betraying him and he became a proper member of the pack and with Scott came Stiles.

Stiles knew he wasn’t really part of the pack, the only person who actually considers him to be pack is Scott and that’s just because they are family, but Stiles knows the truth. He attends pack meetings and watches the pups train but he never stayed for the puppy piles that the betas always ended up in and he never stayed to watch movies and eat pizza with the pack, because no matter how much Scott tried to tell him otherwise he still felt like he was an outsider, like he was intruding. Because of this he never really looked forward to training or pack meetings, he always came home feeling more lonely and alone since his mum died.

Stiles’ phone beeped him his hand jolting him awake again, he hadn’t even noticed he was nodding off, he types in his passcode already knowing who the text will be from.

**From Sourwolf:** _Training today. Don’t be late again._

Stiles sighs, that’s another reason why he doesn’t look forward to pack events. Derek. The extremely hot, newly kind, lovable alpha that Stiles can’t stop thinking about. It started when the surly alpha saved him from a rabid Isaac delivering the very dramatic line of ‘I’m the alpha now’ and then everything just went downhill from there, they just kept getting thrown together, Derek kept saving him and Stiles kept saving Derek in return and they were all like pressed together in the pool and again in the sheriff’s office. Now that everything has settled down, Derek and him had fallen into a sort of friendship, they didn’t hang out the way that Stiles did with Scott or even Isaac, but if ever Derek needed advice on something to do with the pack he would call Stiles or if the sheriff was going to be working the night shift Derek would come over knowing that Stiles hated being in the house on his own at night.

The more time he spent with Derek, the more he got to know him and the more he fell for the Sourwolf.  It was getting harder and harder to be around him without just grabbing him and kissing his stupid stubbly handsome face.

Stiles quickly threw on some clean clothes and headed to the Jeep, since the pack had started to spend so much time there Derek decided to start rebuilding the hale house, it wasn't going to look like it did before but it would still have those little things that reminded Derek that this was his home.

Stiles had been the one to go with him to the contractors and was the one who sat over blue prints for hours helping him decide what he wanted. The house had been big before the fire but the new house was going to be even bigger with the two extra rooms he was adding and the brand new balcony that Erica had insisted on having. Stiles had laughed that the expression that Derek had on his face when Erica also insisted that her room be soundproofed so that no one would hear her and Boyd having sex, the alpha looked like he wanted to throw himself off the nearest cliff but agreed none the less. It had actually been a good idea so Stiles convinced Derek to do the same thing for all the other bedrooms.

Everyone had a room in the house, Scott, Jackson, and Stiles included. It had surprised Stiles at first when Derek had pointed at one of the bigger bedrooms on the blueprint and proclaimed that it would be Stiles' room, he had sat there just staring at Derek unable to believe what he had just heard. He thought that only pack members got a room and a warm feeling started to spread in Stiles stomach at the thought that Derek had thought of him when planning the new house, but that feeling had dissipated pretty quickly when Derek explained that it would be easier for Stiles to do research at Derek's because they still has Peters laptop with all the information from the bestiary on it alone with a bunch of other very valuable resources.

 

That's all Stiles was thought of as, the researcher. The one they make do all the work because he was not helpful in any other way. Stiles had left pretty quickly after that unable to handle the conformation that he really wasn't part of the pack.

The drive to the house was not a short one but when Stiles finally arrived he wished that it was longer as there, just outside his car was Derek Hale shirtless and sweaty. Stiles suppressed a groan at the sight wanting nothing more than to lick Derek's perfectly sculpted abs. He tumbled out of the car trying his best to keep his eyes off the shirtless werewolf, he could see flashes of people running in the woods and he must have dozed off longer than he thought because training was already well under way.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles calls still resolutely not looking at the alpha.

"You're late" Derek huff in reply

"Not very late! like only a smidgeon late, and come on its not like I really need to be here at all, unless you haven't noticed the swishy breakable human can't run in the forest and play with the wolves" Stiles rambles coming to stand next to Derek, he watches as Erica jumps out of nowhere to mattock an unsuspecting Isaac who crumbles like a piece of paper. Derek frowns as he glances over to Stiles.

"Just because you can’t train the same way as the others doesn't mean that you can just show up at whatever time you like." Stiles rolls his eyes, this is not the first time he has heard this speech – he's not very good at getting up early – and it would by no means be the last time either. Derek turned to face him completely and a range of emotions flitted across his face most of them seeming to be different degrees of frustration.

"You have to start taking all of this more seriously!" he growls eyes flashing red for a second much to Stiles' surprise. Derek rarely does the eye flashy thing at Stiles knowing that it reminds him of an out of control Peter crouching over the unconscious Lydia.

"What?" he sputtered not sure what to say to that, Derek huffed once more before stalking off into the house.

After a stunned second Stiles races after him, he follows him to the lounge room. He leans against the door frame watching as Derek thankfully pulls a shirt over his deliciously toned chest, it seemed like this was going to be a serious conversation and Stiles sure as hell wasn't going to concentrate if Derek insisted on being shirtless.

Stiles came further into the room "Are you going to explain what you're cranky about or am I supposed to guess?"

“You have to start taking this more seriously” he repeats a little more calm now

“Derek, I don’t know why you’re getting so upset about this, I’ve been late before and it was never such a big deal then” Stiles replies confused

“I’m not talking about you being late!” Derek growls, Stiles just sighs crossing his arm, it is far to be early to be having such a confusing conversation.

“Well then what are you talking about Derek!”

“I mean this!” Derek yells, “The pack! everything! You can’t keep treating this like it is a casual thing, you can’t just come and go or half-ass your involvement in this pack!”

“I mean this!” Derek yells, “The pack! Everything! You can’t keep treating this like it is a casual thing, you can’t just come and go as you please or half-ass your involvement in this pack!”

"What are you talking about? I have never purposely 'half-assed' any of my research and I have done everything I can to help the pack!"

"Stiles you refuse to participate in training! You never stay for pack nights, you never let any of the wolves scent you, it's making them restless, you act like you don't want to be part of this pack!" Derek explodes letting out all of his frustration from the last few months.

Stiles stared stunned "but- but I'm not pack" he replies still confused

"What?" Derek asks voice rough and eyes red

"What do you mean what? I'm not part of the pack, I'm human"

"Allison and Lydia are also human and they are part of the pack"

"Yeah but they're... useful" Stiles replies hesitantly suddenly very interested in the wood floors.

"Stiles, you’re useful." Derek starts his voice softer than Stiles has ever heard it "You have saved all of us at least once, you helped Scott control his shift in the beginning, you saved Lydia from Peter, You saved Isaac from being found out when he was locked in that cell, you saved me from drowning in 8 feet of water when you could have just kept running, it was you who figured out Matt was the Kanima master, you where the one who showed up just in time to save Jackson. You're important Stiles"

Stiles couldn't do anything but stare at Derek his mind for possibly the first time ever completely blank.

"Stiles?" Derek inquired, it had been a few minutes and the boy hadn’t said a word "Um... are you okay? You haven’t said anything in like 5 minutes"

Stiles snapped his jaw shut "I thought you didn't want me in the pack! That- that's why I kept my distance, I didn't want to intrude" he says feeling the need to explain himself, Derek just looked at him like he was crazy.

"How could you think that? Stiles I wouldn't make you come to meetings or training if you weren't pack, I mean you have a room here! You helped me plan where to put it for Christ sake! Stiles of course you are pack, the betas listen to you, even Erica who barely even listens to me, you're second in command in this pack because we need you... I need you"

When Derek finishes his little rant Stiles pinches his arm and Derek continues to stare at him like he is crazy, Stiles just laughs

"Just checking to see if this is real like cause I'm pretty sure that is the most I've heard you speak in like ever" he laughs feeling a little giddy, Derek chuckles too shrugging.

"Thank you" Stiles replies sincerely, Stiles smiles feeling more confident than he has in a very long time he walks over to Derek and wraps his arms around him in a tight hug.

At first it is awkward cause Derek is tense but eventually Stiles feel him star to relax an wrap his arms around his waist.

“Aww you’re just a big ol softwolf aren’t you?” Stiles teases, Derek rolls his eyes pushing the boy away with a little more force than necessary. Stiles just laughs righting himself.

Derek takes in the boy next to him, he had thought that the boy was pulling away from the pack because he had found out about Derek infatuation with the sarcastic boy, the whole pack knew, they could smell it every time Stiles would smile or run his hands through his ridiculous hair or anytime he would basically breathe. Derek was so gone on the boy which is why it was so hard watching him pull away, he thought that Stiles knew and hated the idea of being around Derek repulsed him so much that he wanted nothing to do with the pack but it was the complete opposite, he thought that they didn’t want him, that Derek didn’t want him.

He was never going to let Stiles think that again, he leaned in close to Stiles placing one hand on his hip and tangling the other in the boy’s hair. Stiles for his part just looked bewildered and unsure.

“You are part of this pack,” he starts, resting his forehead on Stiles’ “We want you. I want you, if that’s what you want too”

Stiles stares at the werewolf wondering if he is implying what Stiles hopes he is implying. They stay that way foreheads touching breath mingling before Stiles just thinks _fuck it_ and closes the gap between their lips.

The kiss starts off sweet but quickly turns into something more passionate, more desperate. Stiles bites Derek’s bottom lip swiping his tongue over the area, Derek groans pulling Stiles even closer, the hand that had been on the boys hip moving to the centre of the boys back. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck deepening the kiss.

Eventually the pull apart both panting. A huge grin spreads across Stiles’ face as Derek buries his face in Stiles’ neck.

“You really are a softy aren’t you” Stiles teases running his hand through Derek’s soft hair. Derek growls in reply but doesn’t move away and Stiles can do nothing but laugh at the direction this day has taken, an hour ago he was dreading coming over here and now he never wanted to leave again.

The moment is broken however when the rest of the back come crashing into the house.

“Aww” Erica coos, as Scott yelps covering his eyes making Allison laugh, Isaac grins looking like he wants to join in the cuddle fest happening between the Stiles and Derek, Boyd and Jackson just look bored and Lydia just rolls her eyes

“Well it’s about time!” she calls, the boys break apart reluctantly.

“Does this mean you’re properly part of the pack now?” Isaac asks hesitantly

“Yeah” Stiles replies entwining his hand with Derek’s.

“Puppy pile to celebrate!” Scott calls and before Stiles can figure out what is going on he and Derek are laying wrapped around each other surrounded by the pack. It was perfect, comforting, Stiles felt like he was never going to be lonely again, he felt like he was pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes I don't currently have an editor :) hope you still liked it though! if you have any ideas for fic's you can send me a message on my tumblr [captainwhovian](http://captainwhovian.tumblr.com)


End file.
